Kiss the Girl
by Erinn B
Summary: ONE-SHOT. O que aconteceria se Tenten passasse o Dia dos Namorados com Neji? ‹‹NejixTenten››


- Calma, tô chegando! - desliguei meu telefone pelo que pareceu ser a milionésima vez. Por que será que eles insistiam tanto em me ligar? Tínhamos combinado de nos ir para a casa do Shikamaru às 14h. Olhei para o meu relógio novamente: 14h 5min. Esses poucos segundos não fazem uma diferença muito grande, e se fazem, eu não consigo perceber. Sejamos sinceros, ninguém gosta de chegar certinho, no horário, exatamente na hora marcada... bom, quer dizer, pelo menos não a maioria das pessoas. Pessoas normais. O que, pelo visto, não é o caso da maior parte dos meus amigos.

Eu ainda não conseguia entender porque eu tinha inventado de aceitar passar a tarde jogando vôlei (que por sinal, eu não faço nem ideia de onde a bola vai) enquanto eu poderia estar gastando este meio tempo em uma cama grande, fofinha, aconchegante. Mas, não! A Temari tinha que inventar de me chamar pra ir junto, tudo por causa do Shikamaru. Eu sei que eles estão namorando a pouco tempo, e eu também posso imaginar como deve ser ruim passar o Dia dos Namorados com seu namorado, mas não sozinha com ele, e sim com todo o resto de amigos dele. São meus amigos também, só que eu não entendo porque a Temari inventou de gostar logo de um 'problemático' como o Shikamaru.

Só que eu tenho que confessar que não estou indo tão forçadamente assim. Na verdade, foi até bom terem me chamado. E eu tenho certeza de que se _você_ fosse eu, concordaria.

Lógico que quando o Shika veio me perguntar se eu gostaria de ir eu procurei a melhor desculpa que poderia ter pensado no momento, mas quando a Tema começou a encher o saco, implorando o tempo inteiro pra eu não deixá-la sozinha, não tinha como eu recusar. Além de que minha animação subiu de 5% pra 70% quando eu soube que Hyuuga Neji iria marcar presença por lá também.

Não sei se já mencionei, mas já fazia uns dias que ele vinha me tratando de forma bem diferente. E bem, quando um garoto desse tipo começa a tratar você diferente, nem tem como não começar a sentir algo mais do que uma simples amizade. É sério, nunca tinha visto ele desse jeito, quer dizer, claro que eu achava ele lindo, perfeito e tudo o mais. Só que ele nunca dirigiu mais do que 5 palavras para mim. E quando isso acontecia era sempre um: _"Ei, você viu a Temari por aí?"_. Tenho quase certeza absoluta de que ele só me conhecia como 'a amiga da Temari', mas me surpreendi bastante quando ele começou a puxar papo no computador, conversar muuuito comigo depois das aulas e até (uau!) me chamar pra jogar cartas com ele.

Aquela tarde me parecia ser mais do que perfeita.

Quando finalmente parei em frente a casa do problemático, ouvi um grito (Temari a vista!) e um barulho, que não consegui identificar de primeira, mas ao abrirem a porta percebi ter sido a bola de vôlei que havia batido contra a janela. Não faço ideia de como o vidro não se espatifou em milhões de pedacinhos. Mas mal tive tempo de pensar porque recebi um abraço de urso da minha amiga. Nunca a tinha visto tão alegre em me ver. Acho que eu também me sentiria assim se fosse obrigada a passar a tarde do Dia dos Namorados com os amigos dele!

- Você veio! Você veio!

- É, né? - respondi um pouco sem jeito.

- Oi, Tenten. - Shikamaru veio me comprimentar, juntamente com Gaara.

- Oi. Então... o que vocês estão fazendo? - perguntei fingindo não perceber que faltava mais alguém.

- A gente tava equilibrando um pouco a bola, já que não tem condições de jogar só com três pessoas, enquanto esperávamos você e o Neji chegar.

Ótimo, ele ainda não tinha dado as caras.

- Hãn... o Sasuke não vem? - falei indiferente.

- Não, - dessa vez Shikamaru me respondeu - ele e Sakura saíram pra um restaurante aí, por causa do Dia dos Namorados. - não sei como ele ainda não havia ligado os pontos.

- Diferente de certas pessoas - Temari apareceu atrás dele -, que não se importam nem um pouco com a namorada e preferem passar a tarde com uma bola em vez de com ela. - ela cruzou os braços mostrando que estava realmente chateada.

- Bem, ta afim de jogar? - Shika perguntou ignorando a garota rabugenta ao seu lado. Ele foi atrás da bola e nos dividiu em times: Temari e Gaara ficariam contra ele e eu.

- Eu só quero te avisar - eu disse a ele enquanto colocava minhas coisas na cadeira e ia em direção ao jardim, onde estava a rede -, que eu nunca joguei vôlei em toda a minha vida, e... eu tenho certeza de que não vou fazer muita coisa.

- Relaxe. Você sabe jogar basquete muito bem, o vôlei é quase a mesma coisa... só que mais fácil.

Até parece!

Esperei Temari sacar a bola. Por minha sorte ela foi na direção do Shikamaru, que conseguiu fazer o nosso ponto. Ele pegou a bola e sacou para o outro lado. Gaara deu manchete e Temari a mandou para o nosso lado... bem em cima de mim. Claro que o estrago foi maior do que o imaginado. A bola passou entre os meus braços, sem nem ter encostado em mim. Claro que isso gerou risos de todos, e ainda ouvi um xingamento vindo do Gaara, mas eu já estava acostumada. (Vô começar a descontar na Tema toda vez que ele fizer isso.) Continuamos a jogar e confesso que depois de um tempo consegui entrar um pouco no ritmo. Eu não era uma Giba nem nada, mas também era tão ruim assim.

Mas acabamos parando quando ouvimos baterem na porta novamente.

Meu coração disparou, mas era só o pai do Shika que havia voltado da feira. Relaxei de novo. Mas poucos minutos depois... uma segunda batida. Me mantive calma até:

- É o Neji.

_"Tudo bem, respira, Tenten. Relaxe, e vê se para de tremer!", _mas mesmo assim eu ainda parecia um liquidificador de tão nervosa. E isso só piorou depois que eu o vi. Ele estava com blusa e bermuda azul, com alguns desenhos abstratos junto, sandália japonesa e claro com aquele rosto lindo sorrindo pra mim... _pra mim_!

Ele entrou, comprimentou a todos e perguntou como eu estava. Tive vontade de dizer que depois de vê-lo fiquei bem melhor. Mas cadê coragem? Ah, e claro, cadê experiência? Eu sei é uma vergonha ter seus 15 anos e ser a única menina que nunca foi beijada no colégio inteiro. Meu Senhor, até a minha mãe já tinha deixado de ser BV nessa idade, mas o que eu podia fazer se nenhum garoto chamava minha atenção do jeito que Neji chamava?

Decidimos começar a jogar novamente zerando os pontos e mudando as equipes, Temari me disse que ficaria comigo dessa vez, para me ajudar e (para minha surpresa) Neji também. Só que eu não fazia ideia de que o lado competitivo dele falava mais alto quando entrava em 'campo'. Como eu disse, depois de um tempo jogando com os meninos, comecei a pegar o jeito, mas como a Tema e o Neji queriam que eu os ajudasse se toda a vez que a bola vinha na minha direção um deles me empurrava e a pegava no meu lugar. Isso foi bem chato.

Então, aconteceu mais uma vez. Eu tinha certeza de que naquele momento eu iria fazer nosso ponto. Mas aí...

- SAAI! - Neji entrou (de novo) na minha frente e pegou a bola no meu lugar. Não sei o que me deu, só me escutei dizendo:

- Olha, quer saber, acho melhor eu sair. Eu não sei jogar e fica mais fácil pra você e a Temari pegarem as bolas - eu me sentei em uma das cadeiras que haviam posto ali para ficar observando o jogo deles. E me vi surpresa quando Neji veio na minha direção, segurou minhas mãos e me puxou de volta pro campo, mas não de forma agressiva ou com força, na verdade... bastante delicado.

- Não, venha. Me desculpe. Prometo que a próxima é sua. Só estique os braços assim... - e me ensinou a posição correta da manchete. Cara, eu me senti nas nuvens. Ele foi para a frente da rede e eu aproveitei a oportunidade para olhar para a Temari, que estava com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Ela sabia da minha pequena paixonite pelo Hyuuga, o que não a impediu de tentar (todo santo dia) descobrir o porquê do Neji começar a se aproximar de mim, mas até agora... nada.

Continuamos a jogar, e ficamos assim até o meio da tarde, onde resolvemos para e tomar um pouco de água. Caramba, até mesmo pra beber perto dele era difícil.

Quando voltamos, Shikamaru pegou suas cartas de pôker e sentamos no chão da varanda para começar a jogar. Neji se recusou, dizendo que não estava a fim. Mesmo assim, Gaara começou a distribuir as cartas enquanto começamos a conversar sobre várias coisas. No começo, Temari reclamava não poder fazer uma comemoração de Dia dos Namorados decente, mas acabamos falando sobre várias coisas: política, esportes, propagandas, televisão, colégio e até mesmo sobre homossexuais.

A partida de pôker estava um pouco... emocionante. E eu até estava mais calma em relação a Neji, que estava sentado atrás de Gaara, na direção oposta a minha. Mas como não poderia faltar, minha sorte começou a ficar mais... forte (?). Estava concentrada nas minhas jogadas quando ouvi aquela voz que, mais uma vez, fazia meu corpo se tremer todinho:

- Eu vou sentar aí - e apontou pra mim. Claro que eu não entendi muito bem o que ele queria dizer no início. Só que quando ele se levantou, sentou do meu lado e colocou a cabeça no meu colo... ai! Não mereço tanto, Meu Deus! E como que automaticamente comecei a fazer carinho nele, passando as mãos por seus cabelos negros, e bastantes sedosos deve acrescentar. - Hum... isso é bom. - eu sorri na direção dele e recebi outro sorriso de volta. Jesus Cristo, socorro, eu vou ter um ataque cardíaco!

Nem preciso comentar que as outras três pessoas presentes trocaram olhares significativos um pro outro, mas quem se importaria com isso com um garoto maravilhoso feito aquele deitado nas suas pernas?

Mas o sonho maravilhoso teve que acabar, porque os meninos inventaram de voltar a jogar vôlei. O que rolou durante mais algumas horas, até a mãe do Shika aparecer nos chamando pra lanchar. Entremos na casa dos Nara e vimos uma mesa com dois tipos de bolo e refrigerante. Me sentei ao lado da Temari e Neji ficou bem na minha frente. Não consegui comer muito, é que é super complicado o estômago conseguir fazer a digestão se ele estar girando, girando, girando e se contorcendo toda vez que um sorrisinho torto era direcionado a você. Minhas bochechas pareciam que iam desmanchar a qualquer momento de tão vermelhas que elas estavam. Fora que a tremedera ainda não tinha passado. Nossa, rezei muito para não cometer nenhum tipo de desastre naquela mesa.

Fui a primeria a terminar de comer e Neji veio depois de mim. Fomos até a varanda de novo e nos sentamos, um ao lado do outro. Procurei esfregar meus braços fingindo estar fazendo aquilo por conta da noite fria, mas claro que esse não era o verdadeiro motivo. Ele pegou meu celular e começou a olhar as fotos. O problema é que eu não venho de uma família rica feito a Hyuuga, portanto o meu celular foi do meu avô, daqueles não muito bons, e claro, cheio de fotos de sua família, primos, primas, tias, sua avó... claro que depois desse mico, mandei ele me dar o celular dele. Mas quem disse que ele queria me dar?

Começamos a brigar pelo celular e acabei (sem perceber) correndo atrás dele pelo jardim da casa do Shikamaru, tentando pegar o bendito telefone. Bom, digamos que o terreno por lá é um pouco inclinado e acabou que ele freou muito rápido, e minha coordenação motora é meio lenta, o que resultou numa queda minha e dele pela grama. Nem preciso comentar que quando paramos de rolar e ele ficou em cima de mim, minhas bochechas ficaram ainda mais vermelhas... se isso é possível.

Só que aí, do nada, ele começou a se aproximar de mim, e em poucos segundos senti a maravilhosa sensação dos seus lábios contra os meus. Nossa, foi incrível, a melhor sensação do mundo. Senti um frio na barriga muito gostoso, meu coração acelerou muito e o melhor de tudo, foi poder saber que ele também estava apaixonado por mim.

- Feliz Dia dos Namorados - ele me disse com seu sorriso torto direcionado para mim, novamente.

**.-XxX-.**

_FELIZ DIA DOS NAMORADOS :D_

_(PRA QUEM TEM UM --')_

_REVIEWS? *-*_


End file.
